


Aero shuttle

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fantasy Sex, Real sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Seven of Nine has a serious crush on her captain. She visits the EMH in an attempt to get answers without success. She takes matters in her own hands and start to `haunt` Janeway.Captain Kathryn Janeway is having a recurring `nightmare.` Someone appears in her quarters, does things then disappears.` The interesting thing is that the captain is in a better mood, engages with the crew and looks healthier than before and deep down wants to know the identity of her mysterious nocturnal visitor. A clue is found in the aero shuttle down on deck 15. It opens up a whole new life for the private captain and her nocturnal lover.It bugs me so much when the aero shuttle, which is supposed to be the captain`s personal yacht, is never mentioned or used in the show. So this is my way of making sure the yacht gets used ;)





	Aero shuttle

DAY ONE

 

Seven of Nine walked out of her resting place, the regeneration alcove in the cargo bay in the dead of night and stalked the corridors. She was sure of her destination but her `victim` was unaware what was to befall her. The tall blonde woman stopped at the door on deck three. She stood by her victim`s door and looked both ways of the corridor to ensure that the coast was clear. Then she reached to the side panel of the door leading to her commanding officer`s dwelling place. The woman bypassed security relays and the door silently obeyed her sneaky commands. Once inside the stalker stood in the middle of the living area to look around and acclimatize herself with the room`s layout. Her enhanced auditory function picked up faint breathing sounds. "Snoring." She says to herself and tip toed towards the direction of the sound.

 

The Borg woman stood at the captain`s bedroom door and watched the sleeping form. Kathryn seemed so peaceful. Her features had softened and her lips were slightly opened as she snored softly. Seven`s heart melted for the woman but this has to be done. The ex drone reached her left hand to her lower back and touched her left spinal node to activate it. Immediately the young woman dissolved into a translucent semi solid form. None of the crew knew about this ability, not even the Doctor. The form slithered close to the bed then went under the covers to lie next to the slumbering captain. She smiled at herself when she found out that Janeway slept in the nude. Once she was sure her transformation was complete and her identity was concealed she touched the spinal node. Her natural form was returned devoid of her bio suit. Seven gently started rocking Janeway. With her night vision she saw Kathryn smile even though her eyes were still shut. `This is a good sign.` Translucent Seven thought.

 

Kathryn Janeway went to bed that evening. Her book of lesbian erotic poetry had done a good job to conjure up some nice imagination. Her solo activity had extraordinarily good result this evening. She did not require the services of her trusted battery operated friend this night as she was usually good with only using her hands. She had an earth shattering orgasm albeit in space then she fell asleep minutes after the activity. Janeway felt herself being rocked gently, soothingly. She was neither asleep nor awake at this moment. She felt a hand gently touch her collar bone then it lazily dropped to one shoulder then the other. A kiss was placed on the collar bone where the warm hand had just been then another kiss. No words. Kathryn thought she was awake but was also unsure. She rather enjoyed the touches so she stayed where she was. A lick at the collar bone which elicited an involuntary moan from deep within her. The a kiss on the corner of her mouth. Kathryn wanted more so she automatically leaned towards the touch and opened her mouth. An eager hot wet mouth fused with hers and she felt a tongue pushing into her mouth. Janeway was now lying on her back with a warm body on top of her nude form, kissing her senseless. Kathryn tried to reach her hands to touch the other person`s back but she was stopped. Instinctively she knew that the individual making love to her wanted this to be about her. So Janeway opened her legs as far as they could go. She felt her nipples being touched so Janeway arched her back towards the touch. Soon a hot wet mouth sucked on her nipples. Kathryn moaned in the dark. She began to feel moisture seep out of her. 

 

Seven of Nine moved down Kathryn`s body leaving trails of kisses and nips as she went down until finally she reached the juncture of Kathryn`s legs. Janeway felt a hot breath on her sex then a hot wet heat which could only be a mouth kissed her outer then inner labia. Her breathing was now quite heavy with arousal and want as she felt suction on her clit. Janeway arched her back and tried to reach the cause of the wonderful sensation. A tremor began deep within her. It grew into waves of a strong orgasm which spread all over her pelvic region and to the backs of her legs. She moaned loud and long as waves of a strong orgasm hit her hard. 

 

Kathryn was alone and awake. She felt like she had just had an amazing orgasm but was not sure whether it was real or not. Janeway ordered the light on at twenty percent. Everything looked normal. So she did a quick check of her surrounding.

"Lesbian book of poetry still on nightstand? Check."

"I`m still in bed and nude? Check." She took the covers and felt slippery between her legs.

"Moisture between my legs. Moisture between my legs? Have i just been fucked by...who exactly?" The woman panicked for a while then she put her night dress and underwear on. Then she noticed it. The room smelled of sex. Should she call security? What will they think? So she abandoned the idea and lay back down in bed again. It was probably her reading erotic poetry just before bed.

 

The nocturnal activities went on for more than a week and Janeway had still not decided on informing security yet. She rather enjoyed the activities and felt so much better in herself.

 

DAY FIFTEEN

 

Janeway had started a new routine where she stalked the jefferies tubes and went to the lower decks just to check on things. Crew men and women got used to bump into their captain in the jefferies tubes or the rarely used decks. Kathryn stood at the aero shuttle`s door and keyed in the codes. The door opened and she looked around. She pocked and pressed a few buttons on the console and went back to the small cabin. What she found was surprising. Seven of Nine was fast asleep on the bunk bed. She sleepily turned around and lazily opened her eyes to Captain Janeway?

"Captain, what are you doing here?" Seven said in an adorably sleepy voice. Janeway flashed the young woman her signature crooked smile but did not reply. She looked around and saw some padds, a computer console and some glasses of nutritional supplements. The items suggested that the younger woman spent a lot of time in the aero shuttle.

"How long have you been in here, Seven?" Janeway said and sat on the bunk next to a sitting Seven.

"A few weeks, now. This place is rarely used. I wished you could use this vessel and i could be your pilot. You could go anywhere you wanted if you wanted a break from Voyager." Janeway continued to smile.

"Seven i have been trying to investigate a nocturnal phenomenon or a mystery i have observed for the last couple of weeks. I wonder if you could help me solve it." She intently looked into the blue pools of the young woman`s eyes and fell willingly into them.

"Uh, captain? I am sorry for causing you distress. I assure you that phenomenon will cease to occur."

"What phenomenon?" Janeway asked, a puzzled expression across her face.

"This one." Seven reached her hands to cup Janeway`s face and kissed her tenderly. That kiss felt familiar to Janeway. An understanding dawned on her of the true identity of her nocturnal lover.

"Are you my Nocturnal Lover, Seven?"

"Yes." Seven expected Kathryn to call security on her any moment and accuse her of rape and invasion of privacy but when it had been quiet for ten seconds she dared to talk.

"Captain, i do not have a crush on you. I love you. I am tired of people thinking of me as a young person. I have a vast knowledge of a lot of species. I know what `love` means and i love you. Would you let me demonstrate?" Janeway felt laughter bubbling from within. She threw her head back and laughed exposing her neck to Seven. The young woman took advantage of the exposure and kissed her commanding officer. When Janeway did not push her away she gently lay the captain down on the bunk and began making love to her. Janeway did not object.

 

B`Elanna Torres had acquired Janeway`s habits. She too routinely traveled through jefferies tubes and also knew of the aero shuttle. She meant to ask the captain for permission to see inside but the issue never came up in meetings. On this day she happened to be on deck fourteen on the small view port on the curved surface of the ship. The half Klingon engineer knew all corners of the ship including this particular view port which provided all the best views including the aero shuttle. She watched in amazement as the aero shuttle`s body grew translucent then transparent. The woman could easily make out two figures of two women being intimate. The interesting part was that she knew their identity. Torres wanted to walk away or run but her body refused to obey her orders.

"Oh my god i am a voyeur." Torres said and tried to move away from the alluring view port. She finally thought quickly and took out a bottle of spray paint out of her overalls and covered the view port with the green spray paint. Then she walked away feeling confused and happy. She had a few questions for Seven.

 

Once the lovers had finished declaring their love to each other, Kathryn and Seven were about to walk out of the aero shuttle when Seven discovered that the console lights flickered to indicate that power was on. 

"Captain, did you switch the console on?"

"Yes, i did touch these buttons and forgot to turn them off."

"Well, we may not need to announce our relationship to the crew. They probably already know by now." Seven said dryly. It took some seconds for Janeway to figure that out then she hid her face in her hands in embarrassment.

"The aero shuttle has a function to make it translucent then transparent." Her voice was muffled since her face was still in her hands.

 

Seven looked smug and raised an eye brow.

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome :)


End file.
